


Белое безумие

by Marlek



Series: Монохром [5]
Category: Gintama
Genre: Angry Sex, Dissociative Identity Disorder, M/M, Mystery
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-08 20:07:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16435934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marlek/pseuds/Marlek
Summary: Они ходят на охоту вдвоём.Бета: Llinlinn





	Белое безумие

– «…вчера ночью была найдена очередная жертва серийного убийцы по кличке "Зверь". Полиция опять в тупике, однако они предполагают, что у него могли быть сообщники. До этого столица полгода жила без нападений, более походящих на ритуал...»

– Опять? – с беспокойством спрашивает Шинпачи, делая звук телевизора погромче. – Нужно будет сказать сестре, чтобы была осторожней.

Гинтоки рассеяно кивает с порога.

– Лучше останьтесь с Кагурой у Отаэ-сан, меня не будет всю ночь.

– Эй, Гин-чан, ты уверен, что сейчас хорошее время для прогулки?

Дверь закрывается с лёгким щелчком.

Когда Такасуги Шинске в очередной раз появляется в Эдо, Гинтоки чувствует это кожей. Будто бы кто-то внутри него давит на грудную клетку и толкает его вперёд, вперёд, через проулки и мимо домов, дальше, дальше, вот в эту комнату справа от лестницы, да, сюда.

Они похожи на два магнита, которые, попав в поле действия друг друга, не могут остановиться, пока не столкнутся. Гинтоки ненавидит это состояние – когда что-то чужое и горячее ворочается внутри, движет им, затмевая все доводы рассудка звериным инстинктом.

Шинске это тоже не нравится.

Это видно по тому, как он поворачивает голову, когда Гинтоки вваливается в комнату, которую он снимает специально для таких встреч; по тому, как кривятся в усмешке его губы – будто встрёпанный вид Гинтоки причиняет ему невыразимую боль. Боль, которую не хочется ни под каким предлогом показывать, но не удаётся до конца подчинить мышцы лица. В ярком искусственном свете видно, как белеют костяшки на пальцах, сжимающих кисэру, – кажется, дерево вот-вот лопнет, ощерившись обломками.

– Йо, – говорит Шинске, и Гинтоки чувствует, как в ответ его рот растягивается в широкой неестественной гримасе, больше походящей на оскал.

В груди перестаёт болеть, когда они избавляются от одежды и Гинтоки трахает Шинске, закинув худые лодыжки себе на плечи.

Белый шум заполняет голову после оргазма, вытесняет его личность, будто нечто ненужное.

...Ночью, когда все спят: люди и аманто, в постелях и под открытым небом, вы все беззащитны – с открытыми шеям и горлами, с доверчивыми спинами, с закрытыми глазами.

Вы боитесь смерти, взрывов, новых вещей, изменений. Чёрной фигуры с пустыми глазницами и острой косой на плече.

Вы не того боитесь. Не той поступи. Не того лезвия.

Я главней, я! Я! Я буду и есть, я поглощу всё и вся, Я! Я, Широяша!

 

…Гинтоки в ярости разбивает зеркало, когда ему кажется, что он слышит отголоски ночного сна поутру. В тесной каморке ванной гостиницы раздаётся только его прерывистое дыхание. Тело налито усталостью, словно он всю ночь бегал по городу, а не спал без задних ног, подмяв Шинске под себя после оргазма.

– Опять? – безразлично спрашивает тот, показавшись в проёме двери.

Шея в разрезе фиолетового кимоно вся в засосах и следах от укусов.

– Ага, рука соскользнула, – голова движется, как посаженная на шарнир деталь, когда Гинтоки кивает ею, разглядывая порезы на ладони. Боли практически нет.

Шинске пожимает плечами и даже не предлагает помощь. Они встречаются не за этим.

Они и их звери.

В осколках зеркала скалит зубы Широяша.


End file.
